Compositions that produce a color change upon exposure to energy in the form of light or heat are of great interest in generating images on a variety of substrates. For example, data storage media provide a convenient way to store large amounts of data in stable and mobile formats. For example, optical discs, such as compact discs (CDs), digital video disks (DVDs), or other discs, allow a user to store relatively large amounts of data on a single relatively small medium. Data on such discs often includes entertainment, such as music and/or images, as well as other types of data. In the past, consumer devices were only configured to read the data stored on optical disks, not to store additional data thereon. Consequently, any data placed on the optical disks was frequently placed thereon by way of a large commercial machine that burned the data onto the disc. In order to identify the contents of the disc, commercial labels were frequently printed onto the disc by way of screen printing or other similar methods.
Recent efforts have been directed to providing consumers with the ability to store data on optical disks. Such efforts include the use of drives configured to burn data on recordable compact discs (R-CD), rewritable compact discs (RW-CD), recordable digital video discs (R-DVD), and/or rewritable digital video discs (RW-DVD) to name a few. These drives provide a convenient way for users to record relatively large amounts of data that may then be easily transferred or used in other devices.
The optical disks used as storage mediums frequently have two sides: a data side configured to receive and store data and a label side. The label side is frequently a background on which the user hand writes information to identify the disc.